


Spring Is Beautiful, but so Are You

by MamaKrolia



Series: SpaceMom's Honor Roll [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Fluff, Lance x Matt, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKrolia/pseuds/MamaKrolia
Summary: Prompt: Okay but Latte short soul mate AU type thing~~~Colorblind Soulmate AU, in which everyone is born colorblind, however once you touch your destined soulmate you are able to see the world in color.~~~The second installment of "SpaceMom's Honor Roll" on Discord. Back again with that perfect score + extra credit is Matt!! I've got three more good noodles to right for so far, and I'm so proud of them all!~~~Matt,You are so amazing and awesome! I love you death and I'm so proud of you for doing so well in school, because I know you have a lot on your plate! I'm sorry I didn't get this to you sooner, because I know your week was kinda crappy, but I would much rather give you something you enjoy than something rushed with no thought it.Keep rocking! You're great! I've always got your back!Love,SpaceMom





	Spring Is Beautiful, but so Are You

Even in shades of gray, no one could deny the beauty that came with spring, it wasn’t just in the way that the bare trees blossomed with leaves and flowers, or in the way the grass stood toward the sun rather than sleeping against the ground. The beauty of spring came in the way of the cool breeze, the warmth of the sun, and the array of twitters and coos from the birds trying to find their mates. Though many felt relieved from winter’s cold grasp and eagerly embraced the season of love, the changing of the seasons never failed to put an ache in Lance’s heart. He couldn’t seem to escape his own thoughts of another spring without cloudless blue skies and bright green grass peppered with every color of flower imaginable, or another summer without white sand and deep blue, ocean water, or another fall without vibrant variants of reds and orange and gold.

Lance sighed to himself, inhaling deeply as the cool breeze tousled his hair and caressed his cheeks, wishing that maybe one day it would be someone rather than nature that touched him gently and warmed his hopeless, romantic heart. He kicked at small stones as he walked through the park, completely lost in his own thoughts, so deeply that not even the happy chirp of birds and playful barks of other’s four-legged companions could penetrate his mind. The only thing that pulled him back to reality was the sudden, sharp thud of plastic against his temple. He shook off the initial shock, the pain from the impact ebbing as quickly as it came, and he looked to the ground, finding a circular disk at his feet. Still rubbing his temple he crouched down to retrieve the toy from the ground and stood again before surveying the area for his accidental attacker. 

A medium dog with short fur and a long face approached Lance, sitting at his feet and barking once. Lance chuckled, looking at the dog with mock offense,“I guess this is yours then?” The dog barked again as he waved the toy slowly, and Lance chuckled, “You know, you really should be careful throwing this thing. You’ll take someone’s ear off.” Just as the dog barked again a young man approached the sidewalk, his face mortified as he spoke in an apologetic panic, “I am so sorry! I really didn’t think I’d thrown it that hard! Are you okay?” Lance froze as he looked over the other man, his words escaping him momentarily.

Lance waved his hands in dismissal, frantically shutting down the handsome stranger’s apology. “No, no! It’s okay, really! It didn’t even hurt!” Lance knocked on his temple and laughed nervously. “See! All good!” The stranger chuckled, though his eyes still held remorse as they locked with Lance’s. The dog barked again and Lance realized he was still hold the frisbee captive, offering an apology of his own as he offered it to the stranger. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly as the other took the disk, and suddenly the world burst into dazzling color for both of them. They were almost certain they could feel the other’s heart skip a beat before they both raced uncontrollably, and their eyes searched deep in each other’s wondering if the other was seeing the world in just the same way, new and colorful and somehow carefree.

Despite the crystal clear, blue sky dotted with wispy white clouds, the magenta magnolia petals dancing in the breeze and the dynamic green of the grass that swayed along with them, the only color either noticed were those they found on each other. Lance was enraptured by pale skin, and twinkling hazel eyes that held a fondness for mischief, even behind their evident surprise. Lance was already imagining what it would be like to run his hands through messy caramel locks and trace his fingers over the tanned scar against his cheek, and tentatively listening to the story of how it got there. 

Matt was lost in his own findings, admiring Lance’s sun kissed cheeks and cerulean eyes, framed by thick, long lashes. Though he physically could not, internally he wore an ear-to-ear smile as he imagined the first time he would kiss those full lips and muss those short, chocolate brown strands. Both swallowed, almost in unison, obviously searching for the appropriate words to end the shockingly comfortable silence. Finally, Matt found something, unsure if it was the right thing, it was better than nothing, and one could never go wrong with an introduction, “I’m Matt.” Lance smiled, as Matt’s dreamy voice sent butterflies straight to his stomach, his own voice nearly cracking as he choked out his own response,  “Lance.”

A bark pulled them both from their trance-like states, no longer lost in each other for the moment. Matt laughed and crouched down, patting his dog on the head and cooing an apology to her before looking up at Lance, “And this Bebe.” Lance smiled and laughed, crouching down to their level and offering his hand to Bebe to allow her to inspect him, as he offered a formal response, “Nice to meet you too, Bebe.” Bebe licked his hands and nudged his palm with her head, allowing him to pet her for a moment. The two men stood and looked at each other again, as both relaxed completely, as all of their previous uncertainty was whisked away in the breeze. They both looked around in awe of the overwhelming color before getting lost in each other’s eyes for only a moment. Bebe barked and snatched the frisbee from Matt’s hand, running back in the direction she and Matt had wandered up from. Lance laughed and Matt’s eyes widened as they watch the dog run off, “Looks like someone’s impatient,” Lance teased. 

“Active breed,” Matt chuckled, as he turned his attention back to Lance. “Would you uh-,” Matt started, pausing and rubbing nervously at the back of his neck with his eyes cast down for only a second. He locked his eyes with Lance’s again, finding sudden confidence and flashing a dazzling smile at the other man, “Would you like to join us?” Lance could not have repressed his goofy grin if he’d tried, his lips curling up as far as they could, and his heart swelling, the ache of loneliness he’d been trapped in the better part of the morning melting like butter. Lance nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Matt returned the sentiment, his smiled just as wide as Lance’s. “Awesome!”, he nearly shouted, briefly cringing as he realized his own volume, but recollecting himself and turning to Lance with a mischievous glint overtaking his nearly, golden eyes, “Or should I say? PAW-some.” Matt waited for a response, trying his best to hold in his own laughter and survery Lance’s sense of humor. Lance’s lips pursed and his brows knitted, obvious distress overtaking him, though the mere seconds of worry that Matt had felt were in vain, as Lance burst into laughter, snorting and cackling hysterically. Matt laughed with him, as relief encompassed him. Bebe waited beneath a tree, dropping the frisbee and barking once more, focused on the two of them and eager to get back to playtime. The two looked at her again and settled down, trying to find release from the endless bouts of giggles that wouldn’t seem to ebb. They wiped the tears from their eyes and caught their breath before making their way to Bebe, their eyes focused on only each other. Even in a world of color, no one could deny that the right person could outshine even the most beautiful of spring days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did alright with this, I'm not used to writing Matt, so I was so worried I was going to end up butchering him. I originally wrote an entirely different story but I ended up liking this one better, so I may post that one at a later date. >.>
> 
> Anyway! You're awesome and I love you! Keep up the good work! ♥


End file.
